


Golden Birthday

by Aioni



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Child Death, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Gen, Inspired by Music, Major canon divergence, No Dialogue, POV Second Person, Semi-Inspired by Real Events, potential child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aioni/pseuds/Aioni
Summary: It was your birthday.Your golden birthday.
Series: Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788058
Kudos: 1





	Golden Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Also semi-inspired by the fact my golden birthday was ignored >:(  
> still mad about that even though it was years ago
> 
> I listened to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tREv9fhQKsc) while I was writing... maybe it'll set the mood?

It was supposed to be your big day--your birthday, in fact. Your "Golden Birthday." You're turning 10 today, on the 10th of August. You're extremely excited; you have been for years now. Today was the biggest day of your life.

As you entered with your parents into Fredbear's Family Diner (a place you have always wanted to go to but your family wasn't particularly well off), your smile never never wavered. It hadn't even thinned out as you took your seat. 

It was your birthday, your special birthday. And yet, it was still taken from you.

A man, clad in a purple uniform, walked up to you and gave you a music box, and then left soon afterwards, not giving sparing another look back. It was Schubert's Serenade, you believe. You've never had a taste for classical music (or music boxes in general), but this one... it felt... special, almost. Like you had a connection to it, somehow.

Your parents fell silent as they watched you crank the handle on the small wooden box. The small figure danced around clockwise, not aware of the giants watching her move in a circle forever. Schubert's Serenade danced throughout the room, silently. No one but you and your parents heard it for the others were too fixed upon the signing animatronics on the stage.

Why had the strange man dressed in a purple uniform given you this? What was his intent? Surely he knew that it was your special birthday; every worker did. Yet, he was the only one that approached you without saying anything. He just handed you a wondrous box of infinite possibilities and left. 

The dancer slowed to a halt as the song ceased playing. Your mother said something to your father but you didn't listen. You, once again, cranked the handle and watched the tiny plastic woman move about once more. It was like the music paralyzed you to do nothing more than listen and watch as she spun clockwise.   
  


It felt like hours had ticked by as you kept listening to Schubert's Serenade. You never had a fixation on classical pieces like this one, but something was keeping you here. It felt like years had gone by and no one was trying to free you of this peaceful nightmare. Someone tapped you lightly on the shoulder; you gave it no mind. The serenade was captivating.

Again, someone tapped you lightly on the shoulder. Finally, the music box had let you free of its grasp and you turned to face whoever was touching you. 

It was no one yet it was everyone at the same time. The impossibly tall figure loomed over your short figure, and it seemed like it wasn't going to harm you. It gestures to somewhere behind you, almost begging for you to look. You do... and you want to run.

It's you.  
It's you, on the floor, covered with blood in a backroom that was darkened. Your tiny body was crushed into one of the animatronics that you loved so dearly. Golden Bonnie, you think the name was. Blood seeped out of every crevice and it stained the golden fur that covered the robot.

Your body--your corpse--was inside of it. You were killed, stuffed into the suit, and left for dead. Your killer knew you wouldn't survive the knife plunging into your skin, let alone being stuffed into a spring-locked suit.

You turned back to the tall figure. You ask why. Why did your killer do what he did; why did he kill you? The black figure gave no answer. Instead, it disappeared. 

Your birthday, your special birthday... Gone, to be forgotten. You would never see another birthday again, let alone yours. Golden Bonnie twitched, but you gave it nothing. Your vision did not waver from the wall that the figure leaned against.

Your birthday was ruined. Was your killer the man who gave you Schubert's Serenade? Why didn't your parents do anything? Did they want you do die? You had no answers, only questions. Questions that your 10-year-old mind shouldn't be asking.

Golden Bonnie twitched again, this time more violent. It shook once more and it finally stood up. Its eyes black with irises white as snow. You wanted to stop this man before he took anymore innocent lives. And if he did, there would be hell to pay.

You want vengeance, perhaps you'll bide your time and until it is right.

You made Golden Bonnie move, but you didn't make it leave the maintenance room, no. You had it sit in the corner, waiting for the Purple Guy to eventually come back. He would, if he still had his job and wasn't rotting in prison like your corpse was in Golden Bonnie's endoskeleton.

Faintly, you heard the music box that the Purple Guy gave you moments before you died. You wondered if your parents would ever find you; if they'll ever remember that you existed at one point.

Were they even here?


End file.
